Forsaken
by Orme
Summary: Why it's Vegeta/Goku! but unfortunately there is no yaoi! Sorry! Actually, this is a short story kind of a thing about Vegeta's dark life and how Goku and the pain he afflicts unintentionally on the prince, are the only consistencies in his forsaken life.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters(wished I did every damned day of my life), blah blah blah. You know the drill.  
  
A/N: ::clears throat:: I wrote this shortly after the first part of Vengeance, and yes, I'm stilling working on the second part! Sorry! Anywho, no names are mentioned whatsoever in this fic, but it's kinda obvious who I am portraying. If you have no idea, then you have no right calling yourself a DBZ fan. And, this is REALLY short! I mean very, very short. It's just a little something I think a certain character feels, but of course, there is no way to be able to illustrate this character's whole self in this short .thing. This is a look on the more "darker" side of things. Hope ya enjoy it! And please read and review! And flamers, please don't be.flamers. Just actually try to be a polite flamer.if that's even possible. And I would really like suggestions. Thanks a mil!!  
  
-Violence Life  
  
  
  
Frustration. Desperation. Rage. Hatred.  
  
These feelings can hurt you, kill you. These feelings can keep you alive when nothing else can. You cannot count on anything else. They burn deep within; there is nothing that can extinguish this raging fire. They drive you on. You crave them, you need them. They help you to strive towards your goal. And what is your goal? Strength. Power. There is nothing else. There cannot be because you would be too weak. Emotions are weak. They are for the softhearted. And you are strong; you are the best, the elite. You will not stop until you are number one.  
  
You are number one. But then comes along the most unlikely rival. A softhearted, third class baka; a clown. And he surpasses you. You are a regal being, and yet he is stronger. You cannot accept this; you will not allow it. You go to desperate measures to beat this enemy, but it isn't enough.  
  
He wants to be your friend. He thinks you are a good person underneath all of the exterior aggression. You laugh cruelly at the irony. You cannot allow him to continue thinking this way.  
  
Time passes on, but still you are the weaker one. He stole your pride and ripped it to shreds, but he is innocent. You ask yourself, how can someone who has seen evil at its purest be so childlike and untainted? And of course you cannot answer. His behavior enrages you. He becomes your life, you must surpass him, must be the best. You swear your revenge on him. You will eradicate him one day and you will finally be free. Free of all the turmoil and misery he had put upon you by his naiveté and infinite power.  
  
You contemplate how your liberation will come, you know it looms closer. You train vigorously. Harder. Longer. You push yourself over your limits. You become stronger than you ever thought possible. Adrenaline is running through your pure blood. You obtain power so inconceivable that it even suprises yourself. And yet it is not enough.  
  
It seems that you have caught up. But then he suprises you and shows his hidden power. And it astonishes you. It feeds your anger. Your hatred. He inflames you, but that fire he sparks within you keeps you alive.  
  
You wonder everyday the unfairness of fate. You will not allow it to make a play toy out of you. You shall make your own destiny, your own fate. You will be the strongest. You will transcend. You will exterminate him. He is in your thoughts throughout every day and night. You cannot stop thinking about him or his power. You wonder how he can be the center of all your thoughts. You wonder every day how you can cherish and loathe this person at the very same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Hope you like! ::smiles brightly:: I worked hard on it so at least appreciate the effort I put into it ok? OK. I like creating little short tales like that more than I do a real fan fiction. I really I don't have the patience to drag out a plot and to develop characters and all of that. So I'm probably going to do this kind of thing more often. But I WILL FINISH VENGEANCE. I'll force myself. I'm just having that friendly little thing called writer's block. Plus I'm grounded from the computer..so I can only sneak on every so often. 


End file.
